


What A Welcome Back

by ariphyll



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Frottage, I think it counts as frottage?, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go the fuck away, Palomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anonymous asked: Tuckington NSFW where they’re pissed at each other after Wash is rescued because they both played the hero (Wash closing the cave and getting captured, Tucker getting Rodgers and Cunningham killed) and then it just devolves into physical fighting and then yeah. NSFW stuff.
> 
> I feel like Wash is slightly out of character in some lines in this, but hopefully he isn’t and it’s just my imagination. Also, the physical fighting is fairly short so I’m sorry if you wanted a lot of that. Either or I hope you like this, anon.
> 
> My tumblr is [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)!

A month and a half. That’s how long it took for Washington to finally be released from the infirmary and in that entire time he had only saw Tucker once. It was right after he had woken up after being saved, and Tucker had been standing in the corner watching. Once he started talking to Caboose however, at some point the teal soldier had left the room without Wash noticing. After that, nothing.

Now Wash wasn’t  _terribly_  angry over the fact that the person who according to everyone else was the equivalent to a lovesick wolf hadn’t bothered to visit him at all while his teammate did quite often. He was more annoyed than anything. Okay,  _very_ annoyed but annoyed nonetheless. It simply didn’t make sense to him. You rescue a guy, and then you never bother to even look at him, how did that make any sort of sense?

(Wash wouldn’t ever admit that another reason why he was irritated over the fact was that he really wanted to see Tucker as well)

Walking around idly in civilian clothes (they had yet to let him wear his armor again), Wash made dull notes about problem areas in the base that he needed to point out to Kimball, but was mainly trying to find where Tucker was. Now that he could move around as he pleased, he was going to hunt down the private – captain, he reminded himself – down.

“A-Agent Washington! It’s good to see you up and out of the infirmary!”

Wash turned to see a soldier about a head shorter than him bounce up, and tried to understand why exactly this soldier was talking to him. Most of the other rebel soldiers just shot him looks and kept quiet.

“Uh, thank you?” Wash said hesitantly.

“Captain Tucker has been as irritable as a bear since you came back,” the soldier said. “I hope now that you’re out of there he’ll at least revert back to his original temperament.”

Wash nodded. “Yes, I’m sure… did you say Captain Tucker?”

“Yes! I’m one of the soldiers under his command, Private Palomo!” the soldier saluted to him.

Well, at least he had a name. “Okay, private, where is your captain exactly? Do you know?”

“Yeah, he’s in his bunk most likely. He’s almost always in there whenever it’s not training or eating time.”

“Okay, well, thank you I’ll check there…” Wash paused for a moment. “How is Tucker – Captain Tucker exactly? As a leader for you?”

Palomo paused, thinking. “Well, I mean, it is a little upsetting that some of my friends killed on missions he took us on when he ignored Felix’s orders, like my friends Cunningham and Rodgers… but we’re used to a lot of death around here! It’s nothing new. Plus, the captain really is a good leader, and he knows all these really weird obstacle courses that hurt really bad when you mess them up.”

Wash fought to keep his face neutral. “Okay, thank you private, you can… go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Alright, I’m glad to see you’re back in shape, sir!” Palomo chirped before leaving Wash alone.

Okay, so now maybe would be a good time to say Wash was angry. It’s not like Wash was surprised that soldiers died, that was simply war doing what it does, but he was fairly ticked at the fact that soldiers got  _needlessly_ killed.

Walking quickly toward the areas where the bunks were, Wash realized that he had no idea where exactly Tucker’s bunk was. Grumbling to himself, Washington entered the somewhat decrepit building, glancing around the numbered rooms. Turning the corner and debating whether or not to hunt down Palomo, the ex-freelancer felt some higher being smile upon him as Tucker began to exit from one of the rooms down the hall.

Swiftly, Wash hastened down the hall and stood in front of Tucker, effectively stopping the shorter man from escaping. He stared down at the man in front of him, and waited for Tucker to look up at him. After a few moments, he got his wish as the man before him tilted his head up and stayed perfectly silent. Another couple of seconds passed, and Washington arched an eyebrow. Tucker rarely went this long-

Wash actually took a small step back as a fist hurled itself into his nose, and checking briefly, yeah it was bleeding. Glaring at Tucker, Wash scowled.

“What the fuck was that for?!” he asked, wiping at his nose. He didn’t think it was broken, and he thanked the fact that Tucker wasn’t wearing any armor at the moment.

“ _That’s_ for fucking playing hero and getting yourself captured and needing us to save your ass,” Tucker snapped.

“Your punching me for  _saving_ you from getting captured yourself?”

“Yes I fucking am. Do you know how hard it was to get your stupid ass back here?”

Washington felt his anger rise once more, and clenched his fists. “Depends – how often did you defy orders?”

Tucker’s eyes widened slightly, only to narrow down to slits. Expecting it, Wash managed to dodge Tucker’s next thrown punch, grabbing his arm successfully and holding onto it tightly.

“What the fuck would come over you to disobey orders and get some of your soldiers  _killed_?”

“How about getting information on where you fucking were?” Tucker snarled, ripping his arm free.

“Are you  _kidding me_?” Wash asked, grabbing Tucker by his shirt collar and lifting and shoving him up against the wall, successfully keeping him from moving. “I survived one of the most despicable military projects known in history, I can take care of myself, Tucker. That information wasn’t worth your soldier’s  _lives_.”

To tell the truth, Wash knew that it was a better trade in the value of war. However, anger had taken over rational thought and it sounded like a really good idea to give Tucker a black eye.

“You act like I fucking wanted them to die, when I sure as hell didn’t! I didn’t know that they would get killed in the process of getting that information-”

“And if you had you would have done the same fucking thing, wouldn’t you?”

Tucker stopped short at the question, and Wash scowled deeply. “I closed that cave because I knew what I was doing. I knew I’d be just fucking fine. You didn’t have to get two and who knows more killed because of-”

“How about I just wanted to fucking get your ass back? That your return was what Caboose and I looked forward to in this stupid fucking war that we were forced into?”

Wash paused at that, and before he could fully open his mouth to respond, Tucker pulled his head to his and kissed him. Well this was… unexpected. Tucker kissed with all the anger he held, and after a moment, Wash returned it with as much force. Tucker’s lips briefly flicked up in a smirk, raising his hands to run through the ex-freelancer’s hair. Pushing his tongue past Tucker’s lips, Wash realized they were still plainly out in the hallway. Breaking contact, he dragged Tucker inside his room, shutting the door and pushing him up against it.

In this brief moment clarity came to Wash, and he looked down at Tucker, breathless and panting, wondering what the  _fuck_ they were doing.

“Tucker, what exactly-?”

“No, no, shut up, feelings talk later, just kiss me and ignore it,” Tucker groaned and shifted against Wash, and he quickly noticed that Tucker was half-hard from all of this.

A smirk finding his mouth, Wash shoved a thigh inbetween Tucker’s legs and rubbed up against him. A small whine escaped Tucker’s mouth, and Wash let out a small chuckle as he began to rut against him. A sharp yank to his hair reminded him that Tucker still had his hands there and wasn’t in the mood for being laughed at.

Wash hissed at the tug, and growled as Tucker pulled once more, a smile on his lips. On the third pull, Wash reached up to pull the soldier’s hands down from his hair and to pin them against the wall, noticing that his pants, while slightly loose, were beginning to become a bit tight. This didn’t go unnoticed by Tucker either, as he pulled one hand free and promptly shoved it inbetween their bodies and began to palm Wash through his clothes.

He groaned at the sensation, thrusting slightly into Tucker’s hand and wishing that there was a lot less layers between them. Moving his hands down from the wall, he began to pull at the waist of his pants before there was a knock at the door. Both of them froze immediately and waited for the knocker to identify themselves.

“Captain Tucker?”

Tucker groaned, irritation evident in his voice. “Yes, Palomo?”

“Felix wants to see you at the moment.”

“Tell him to go fuck himself and I’ll come talk to him later. I’m busy.”

Wash shifted his weight from foot to foot, fully hard and wanting to continue and about ready to speak up and tell Palomo to get and maybe then the private would understand.

“Felix made it sound like it was very important.”

“I don’t fucking give a shit.”

Wash thought for a moment before smiling, and began trailing kisses down Tucker’s neck. The other man froze and glared at him.

“So… do you want me to just tell Felix you said no?”

Wash bit down on the dark skin of Tucker’s collarbones and Tucker’s breath hitched, fighting back a moan.

“Yes, Palomo, just fucking leave.”

“Okay… are you sure you can’t see him? Felix sounded like he really needed to talk to you.”

Wash trailed a hand down Tucker’s chest before toying with the edge of Tucker’s pants. The frustration Tucker held in his eyes while looking down at him was perfect.

“Yes, Palomo, I’m fucking sure now go-oh,  _fuck_.”

Wash let out a mute chuckle at Tucker’s reaction to his hand sliding into his pants and palming him through his boxers. He hoped Palomo would never leave if he could fuck with Tucker like this.

“Are you okay sir?!”

“Yes, fucking, hold on-” Tucker said, shoving Wash away from him and opening the door wide enough so he could just barely glare at Palomo. “Listen, I’m fine, your fine, everyone’s fine, go tell Felix I said to go fuck himself and leave me alone.”

With that, Tucker slammed the door shut and with a huff turned back to Wash. The blonde smiled lightly, acting completely calm although his erection hinted at a different story.

“I like that private,” he said happily.

“Shut the fuck up and let’s continue this or you’ll be asking him to touch your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? I'm currently offering [writing commissions](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/commissions) so if you're interested, why not stop by and buy yourself something nice?


End file.
